


bears and moose and chipmunks, oh my

by hopskipaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopskipaway/pseuds/hopskipaway
Summary: John Murphy hates camping and nothing can change his mind. It is dirty and boring and stupid and pointless.John Murphy thought he hated camping, but maybe someone is starting to change his mind.





	bears and moose and chipmunks, oh my

**Author's Note:**

> au memori > canon memori

“I can’t believe you talked me into going camping,” Murphy said for what seemed like the fiftieth time within the past hour. Mindlessly tapping on the glass of the window he’d slumped against in the passenger seat of Bellamy’s old beat up truck. 

Bellamy let out a record breaking sigh before responding, “For the last time Murphy. You’ll have fun. Or else.”

“I don’t think I’d be the one threatening people when you are already on thin ice. It’s bad enough I have to sleep in a tent, but sleeping in a tent with you? After one night of your snoring you may just have to kick the bucket.”

“Well... actually we were thinking,” Bellamy met Echo’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “that Echo and I are going to share a tent.”

The speed at which Murphy flipped around in the seat to glare at Bellamy made the vehicle swerve on the gravel road.

“Excuse me?” Murphy all but seethed out, “We only brought one tent. Am I supposed to sleep outside, where I could get eaten by a bear, or a moose, or - or a chipmunk!”

“I don’t think,” but before Echo could inject a sliver of logic into the conversation, Murphy interrupted.

“You guys are the ones who said this wouldn’t be all... coupley and made me come. But I’m already going to be a fifth wheel and you know it.” Murphy flopped back around to stare out the window. “And now I’m going to be a fifth wheel sleeping on a dirty picnic bench like I’m homeless. Just great.”

The car approached the campground entrance, and Bellamy paid for a weekend pass for the group. He noted that Murphy didn’t even try to pretend like he would pay. Cheap bastard.

Echo broke the brooding silence with a fake cough.

“If you both are done,” She leaned forward so her head was sandwiched between the two boys. All the better to glare at them. “Instead of you sleeping with snorezilla and me cramming into Lexa’s two man tent with her and Clarke, they are bringing an extra tent for you.”

Murphy only grunts in response.

“And maybe an extra person too.”

“No! You all need to leave my love life alone. Why you ever thought Fox and I would make a good couple, lord only knows.”

“Too late.” Came the joint reply from Bellamy and Echo. It was as if they underwent some sort of relationship mind-meld after getting together 5 months ago. Murphy found it incredibly creepy.

Murphy really was sick of them trying to set him up. He was fine. Though, he knew there no sense arguing any further. The girl could be setting up camp as they speak and he’d just have to deal with it. What he could do though, was put his dirty shoes up on Bellamy’s dash, despite the loud protests.

Murphy decided he’d just have to suffer through the awkward conversations. And he had thought that being forced to go camping couldn’t get any worse.

* * *

Murphy was fucked.

The girl, the new girl who started work at Grounders with Lexa and Echo, was not terrible. Anything but, actually. Murphy wasn’t wrong about the awkward conversations, but they weren’t awkward for the reasons he assumed. The girl was interestingly beautiful, and it made his foot seem to be perpetually in his mouth. 

When the trio arrived at the campground, Clarke, Lexa and Mystery Girl were already there. Murphy learned that her name was Emori, and that she had big brown eyes framed by a badass tattoo and a nasty scar. Her dark hair was pulled back with a bright red bandana, in a way that she made seem effortlessly cool. He never really considered himself to have a type, but that thought rapidly diminished after he saw this girl.

“And the guy who suddenly decided he would finally bless us with silence, is John Murphy.” Lexa finished making the introductions.

Murphy was so distracted that he didn’t even blurt out his usual, “Just call me Murphy, if you know what’s good for you.”

Clarke announced that they should get the tents set up before nightfall, so they still had time to do other things. No doubt she had a whole itinerary planned for the simple weekend trip.

A tent bag was shoved into Murphy’s hands which he promptly dropped to the ground, sure that Bellamy will pick up his slack. While he had no interest in putting up his own tent, he might see the merit in helping with someone else’s.

“Hey uh, Emori. Need a hand?”

“No thanks John, I have two.” Along with a bright smile, she waved with both hands. He noticed that one was covered up with a glove, despite the hot temperature.

The pesky tent bag was bag in his hands, this time distributed by Bellamy.

“Set this up Murphy, or the chipmunks will might get you”

This had Murphy’s eyes bulging out and a sharp nudge to Bellamy’s shoulders given out. Along with a “not in front of her,” whispered in a rushed tone.

Murphy set to work putting up the tent. It couldn’t be that hard. He noticed Emori seemed to be doing it with ease and practice, even with that bulky glove.

Finally, the dumb hunk of plastic was set up with only minor swearing. Stupid poles. Stupid tent. Stupid camping.

“Who wants to go for ice cream?”

Fucking finally, something good. Thank you Clarke. Murphy flings his backpack into his tent and quickly goes to herds the others into getting a move on.

* * *

“Beautiful weather for a spectacular weekend, guys” Murphy said, setting his feet up on the umbrella covered table they found sanctuary under after getting rained out on their way back from the ice cream shop.

Sticking her weather app equipped phone in his face, Echo pointed out that, “It’s supposed to pass quickly, don’t be a downer”

Clarke and Lexa seemed to just be happy to be with each other, hardly even listening to their friend’s conversations. Bellamy and Echo took turns trying to satiate Murphy’s hysterics. Most interestingly, Emori seemed to be trying to suppress smiles at every insufferable comment Murphy made, which only made him want to make them more.

A few more comments and the rain finally died down enough for them to make their way back to the campsite. Murphy and Emori ended up behind the rest, falling into step with each other.

“Now explain to me this, how are you surviving wearing a glove in twenty-nine degree weather?”

At the mention of the glove, Emori placed her arm behind her back in a protective manner.

Despite the sudden panic flash over her eyes, she managed to but snark behind her next words.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. What I’d like to know if how someone is so against camping. Don’t you think it’s beautiful out here?”

Brief flashes of a young boy, along with a mother and a father playing at the beach, setting up tents, roasting marshmallows and pointing out made up constellations cross his mind. He quickly shooed them away.

“I have my reasons. Not that Bellamy seemed to care about that.”

Before their conversation could go on any further, they arrived back at their site.

Each tent stood up to the rain dutifully. Well all except Murphy’s, who’s zipper had been left undone.

The tent was soaked. The bag sitting inside the tent was soaked. The clothes sitting inside the backpack were soaked. Everything was soaked.

No one said anything for a long while, all mentally and physically preparing for the outburst that was sure to explode. Instead, Murphy calmly turned around, walked the distance to the car, opened the door and sat down.

He sat there a short while, before the door flew open.

“Bellamy... or Clarke. I don’t want to hear it. I am going to sit here for the rest of the weekend and nothing you can say can convince me otherwi-“

Emori cocked her head to the side and gave him another sweet smile.

“You know, there is a perfectly good two man tent currently being occupied by only one person.” She put out her hand, the un-gloved one, and he reluctantly took it. “Come on, we are about to make some supper.”

Burgers and handed out and soon a fire is roaring. Despite the brief rain, it is still a beautiful and warm evening.

Lexa pulls out marshmallows from hers and Clarke’s things, because of course they would pack absolutely everything you could think of, “Come on Murphy, not even you can resist a good old s’more.”

However, Lexa was wrong. Even the s’mores have seemed to be set on betraying Murphy. After one too many marshmellows falling victim to the fire, by some miracle a perfectly roasted one is in front of his face. Maybe it’s not a miracle, but Murphy was starting to think that’s the only thing he can accurately describe Emori as.

* * *

“You can come back in now!”

Awkwardly, Murphy hunched over to re-enter the tent now that Emori is dressed and ready for bed. He noted that she was just as radiant and beautiful with her makeup off and her hair down.

“Wait. You even sleep with that thing on?”

Emori fiddled with her glove, “Not normally, but well... If you saw, you would think of me differently.”

“Oh come on, now I’m interested,” Murphy replied, softly. “And besides, haven’t you seen me embarrass myself enough today. There is nothing to lose.”

With a deep breath, and a moments hesitation, Emori carefully removed the glove. A hand which at quick glance may seem normal, proved to be anything but. With fused fingers and twisted skin, it wasn’t pretty.

“It’s badass,” Murphy breathed, “If I were you, I wouldn’t cover it up.”

“Liar.” The words harsh, but the twinkle in her eyes said otherwise. “My brother used to try to tell me it was nice because I can always do a really good Vulcan salute.”

After a share bought of laughter, by the bright moonlight and the cricket’s song, the two got settled for bed.

“Goodnight, John.”

”Goodnight, Emori.”

If they happened to drift closer and closer through the night and ended up in each other’s comfortable embrace by the end, that’s only for them to know. Also perhaps Echo when she woke them up the following morning.

And if all it took was one night and a special girl for Murphy to decide once and for all that camping wasn’t so bad, that’s for him to say.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t exactly know what this was; i’m no longer this person.   
> \- future me editing this.


End file.
